


Black Matte Polish

by Impala_Chick



Series: 72 Hours in Wakanda [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Chores, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Nail Polish, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Sam's plan to spend a quiet day hanging out gets derailed when Bucky asks him to paint his nails, and Sam discovers a new kink.





	Black Matte Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my series where Sam comes to visit Bucky in Wakanda after the events of Black Panther. Written for the "manicures & pedicures" square for MCU Kink Bingo.

Sam woke up the morning after, harsh sunlight already filtering through the roof of the hut and warming his skin. He reached his hand across the bed, and immediately sat up when he didn’t feel Bucky beside him.

“Easy there. Just cleaning up,” Bucky said from across the hut.

Sam scrubbed at his eyes, and looked over to where Bucky was indeed cleaning off his desk, putting things into a small white crate. His back was bare, and Sam could see the scars and marks scattered across it. 

“Need help with that?” Sam asked, swinging his legs over the bed to get up. He was completely nude, and felt slightly self conscious about it as he looked at Bucky, who was wearing pants at least.

“Thought you’d never get up, princess,” Bucky said with a smile. 

“This is _my_ vacation you know,” Sam shot back. Sam walked over to his duffel bag to pull out a fresh pair of briefs, and pulled them on while Bucky laughed at him.

“Right, like I could forget. I even have breakfast for you.” Bucky nodded towards the round, wooden table, and a bowl of yogurt was sitting atop it, along with a spoon. Sam glanced over at Bucky, not even bothering to hide his soft, grateful smile. It was no secret that Sam loved breakfast.

“While I appreciate this, I can think of a few _other_ things I’d have liked more for breakfast,” Sam said, even as he pulled a stool out from under the table and sat down in front of the bowl. 

Bucky snorted. “You’re insatiable,” Bucky teased, his back to Sam as he kept fiddling with things on his desk.

“Nah. It’s just you,” Sam admitted. He watched Bucky pause what he was doing, only for a moment, clearly surprised by what Sam had said.

“What a sap,” Bucky muttered. Sam grinned, and dug into the thick yogurt, sweetened with raisins and honey. It melted against his tongue, and he sighed around the spoonful.

“Wow, this is so good. I owe you for this.”

“Actually, there is something,” Bucky said, his voice sounding soft and shy. He pulled out the other stool and sat down next to Bucky, and then pulled something from his armpit and put it on the table. It was a small black bottle, with a skinny screw-on top. 

Nail polish.

“I only have one hand, and I just like this black, so I thought,” Bucky started to explain.

“Of course,” Sam said before he could finish. He put his spoon down, and Bucky shot him a curious look, his eyebrow raised. “I’ve helped my sister before. And my nieces. I think I can do a decent job.”

Bucky exhaled heavily, like he had expected some sort of judgment and was relieved he wasn’t going to have to explain any further. It wasn’t long before Sam had gulped down the last of the yogurt and opened the polish. The sharp smell of chemicals assailed his nose, but the ventilation in the hunt quickly dispersed the smell. Bucky pressed his hand against the table top as he watched Sam, his face stoic. 

Sam pulled his stool closer, until his knees were between Bucky’s, and then leaned down over Bucky’s hand with the cap of the nail polish. He pressed the brush end gently against Bucky’s thumbnail, swiping the deep black color downwards. He made quick work of the first coat, applying it evenly to all of Bucky’s nails, and then sat back to admire his work. 

“I like this color,” Sam said, and he meant it. It was so dark that it highlighted the shape of Bucky’s nails and set off his slightly tanned skin. 

Bucky hummed in agreement, wiggling his fingers with a shy smile. Sam quickly added two more coats, and then Bucky blew on his fingers.

“Thanks,” he said with a smile as he held his hand in front of his face.

“They came out pretty good, if I do say so myself,” Sam said as he recapped the bottle, and put it back on the table. As Bucky got up, to presumably continue what he was doing, Sam found that he had a hard time looking way from Bucky’s fingers. 

He cleaned his yogurt bowl in the sink, his thoughts muddled. So apparently he was into nail polish. The revelation practically pummeled him in the face several times throughout the day. As Bucky went about his chores, Sam’s eyes were constantly drawn to Bucky’s long, slender fingers and his dark nails. 

While Bucky fed his goats, Sam wondered what Bucky’s hand would look like resting against Sam's skin. Even while Sam helped put out some grain and petted the especially cute grey goat, the thought still lingered.

Later, when Bucky was bringing his laundry in from the clothesline, Sam wondered what Bucky’s fingers would look like against his cock. Sam carried the basket for him, and then helped him fold his clothes and stack them in his chest of drawers, and the whole domestic scene was such a sharp contrast to what Sam’s mind chose to focus in on. 

It was after the chores were done, and the dishes from lunch put away, that Bucky finally took pity on him and said something about it.

“You like the polish?” Bucky asked. He tilted his hand back and forth in the sunlight that was filtering in through the doorway.

Sam swallowed.

“Yeah, I do,” Sam answered.

“So you want to do something about that?” Bucky teased, his voice sounding low and dirty.

Sam tugged him forward for a kiss, just a quick swipe of his tongue along the seam of Bucky’s mouth. And then he reached for Bucky’s hand, and put it on his crotch.

“I bet your hand would look real pretty on my dick,” Sam said, feeling emboldened by Bucky’s teasing.

“Let’s find out,” Bucky drawled. Sam was wearing basketball shorts, and it was easy for Bucky to push his fingers under the waistband of the shorts and his boxers to expose his cock, still soft but swiftly rising to the challenge. 

Bucky’s fingers looked even better than Sam had imagined. His nails were much darker than Sam’s skin, and they shone like bright jewels, highlighting every move Bucky made. He twisted his fist around Sam’s cock, and rubbed his thumb around Sam’s head. Sam moaned, his eyes flicking up to Bucky’s face, as his cock stiffened in Bucky’s hand.

“You don’t have to,” Sam said, suddenly feeling guilty. He had intended on spending the whole day hanging out and being helpful, but this was clearly going down a different road. Bucky stopped moving, and raised an eyebrow. 

“As if I’d grab your cock only because _you_ wanted me to?” 

Sam rolled his eyes, a witty retort forming in his mouth, when Bucky tugged his cock again and used his shoulder to push Sam towards the bed.

“Sit down,” Bucky ordered, his hand still on Sam’s cock. Sam walked backwards until the back of his legs hit the mattress, and he sat down heavily. 

Bucky removed his hand to spit in his palm, and then he was back to jacking Sam. He positioned himself so that his hip rested against the bed, and he turned his hand over, palm facing downwards, so that he could fist Sam’s cock in a way that clearly displayed four of his painted fingernails.

“God, that’s pretty,” Sam breathed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Bucky’s hand as he jacked Sam’s dick, twisting his fist over the head and then pumping all the way back down again, over and over. Sam had known Bucky was strong, but Bucky’s steadiness now was awe-inspiring. 

“I’ll have to remember this next time you come visit,” Bucky said mischievously. Sam barely registered what Bucky said as he put his hands down on either side of the bed to steady himself. He could feel his balls tightening as he sat there mesmerized by Bucky’s hand. 

“Just a little faster and I’m gonna cum.” Sam couldn’t help the roughness of his voice. His eyes flicked up to Bucky’s face, and Bucky was watching him through heavy-lidded eyes, a sly smile on his face. And then Sam looked back down again, at his cock enveloped in Bucky’s strong, capable hand, his fingernails dark and beautiful, and Sam shot his load all over his own shirt. 

“Well, would you look at that,” Bucky marveled as he removed his hand from Sam’s sensitive cock. Sam pulled his shirt over his head and crumpled it into a ball before throwing it into the laundry basket so that he wouldn’t get Bucky or the sheets dirty.

“C’mere,” Sam commanded. He grabbed Bucky’s hand and tugged him down to the bed next to him. “It’s my last night,” Sam mumbled. They had been so busy all day, that he’d almost forgot. But he dreaded the thought of leaving.

“I know,” Bucky said quietly. But then he leaned over with a smile on his face. “I’m sure we’ll think of something to do.”

Sam could definitely think of a few things.


End file.
